


A los dados

by Vounnx



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vounnx/pseuds/Vounnx
Summary: Iría por el Barrio Latino, con el sol en lo alto, un pan relleno en la mano, al tropezar. La interrupción de su caminar tiene motivo; el motivo, pues, es Tony Stark.





	A los dados

Iría por el Barrio Latino, con el sol en lo alto, un pan relleno en la mano, al tropezar. La interrupción de su caminar tiene motivo; el motivo, pues, es Tony Stark. Eso es razón suficiente para detenerse, si bien es a las espaldas del sujeto cuestionado. Se pregunta, allí de pie, si acaso sabrá de su paradero. Han recurrido a artilugios de otras tierras para evitar estos encuentros. San Miguel Arcángel se eleva sobre Satanás. 

Vivieron en Pasadena, un tiempo. Convivieron en una congestión de problemas, íntimos bajo palabra; apenas tres o cuatro respiraciones contadas. Pedían permiso para tocarse y avisaban a los ojos del otro cuando se acababa la disposición. Dejaban la habitación en un silencio que los perseguía hasta el día último de su singular relación. Desayunaban juntos, caminaban, iban a sus habitaciones, pensaban en el otro como un misterio. Las palabras siempre fueron las mismas; atendían a un tono de voz remilgado. Esos días dieron fin a varias confusiones, crearon culpables; implicaron falsas memorias, retorcieron a la humanidad. Repetirían los eventos del mundo en lo finito. No podrían saberlo, ¿o acaso lo sabían desde el principio? Se muestran en la memoria como en un espejo empañado. 

La espalda está acomodada de tal manera que puede inclinar la cabeza buen tiempo sin fatigarse. El altísimo sol le salpica el pelo de plata, distinguible a sus ojos. Teme, en un movimiento de la mano izquierda, que se gire para verlo. Mira, afinando su visión, si hay muestras de reconocimiento; incluso, piensa en irse. Reconoce que no puede. Este momento se ha vivido tantas veces que evitarlo es absurdo. Permanece su postura erguida, el pan frío en su mano, el calor que presiente pero nunca llega, la fuente y un hombre condenado. No hay cómo saber quién es qué. O lo hay; se ha olvidado de cómo resolverlo. Tony podrá ser el calor. Quizá. Tony vislumbrará una sombra. Verá un hombre alto, robusto; pensará que lo conoce, aletargado y, luego, sabrá de inmediato que se halla entretejido en un suceso inexpugnable. Mirará a Steve como ya lo ha mirado antes. No recuerda mucho más. 

Tony lo mira, un momento. Trata de molerlo ayudado del sol; da un paso adelante. No hay vientos. Nada oscurece la cara envejecida. Avanza hacia el hombre, cuidando de la lentitud de su caminar. Ha de ser lento, temeroso, contrariando a su cuerpo artificial. Debe abandonar el escudo. El paso de Tony basta para arrojar la armadura al suelo. Es un comando conocido. Detiene el andar cuando se tropieza delante de Tony. La mano que se apresura a atrapar su chaqueta tiembla. Lamenta tener el pan en su mano. Puede ver los ojos oscuros brillantes, datar de Enrique IV. Tony eleva la quijada; su respiración se acelera, combate con él un tiempo; aprieta la chaqueta, delinea cada rasgo desconocido en su cara con ojos inquietos, casi no parpadea; levanta la otra mano para acercarse (lentamente) esperando el permiso. Steve no le niega nada, o casi nada. Así que alza la mano aligerada, la pone en el lado opuesto a su igual, imprime fuerza y se aquieta varias veces. 

Carente de palabras, de discursos, observa las canas y las nuevas arrugas, extrañas para él. Las manchas castañas sobre la nariz y los pómulos. Es atractivo en cada curva que encuentra, está cansado y viejo; puede que lo abrace un momento, dejar que descanse. Él pudo soportar los sueños de otros y, con suerte, olvidarlos. Sin embargo, la memoria ya no puede permitirse tal cosa; olvidar es un privilegio. 

A la que gente se le condiciona para aguardar por el alma que conocen mejor que –incluso– la suya; se dice que tal alma no celará secretos. Es impensable que el complemento definitivo, la compensación que disminuye la sentencia, cometa traición. La felonía desmiente, desde luego, que se conozca el alma convenida (o se conoce demasiado: esto no debe tenerse en cuenta). Ellos, según el pacto, ni siquiera deberían existir. Cada lengua debe ser calcinada. 

Algo no se habrán dicho antes de conocerse. Impreciso en sus gestos, no construye gesto alguno. Sabe que el otro deduce lo equivocado; eso es lo poco que sabe con seguridad. Mantiene las manos a los lados y mira. El sol pica, los niños corren, los perros ladran y Tony observa su cara con atención, tan cerca como lo dejan. El aliento viene con permisos exclusivos; él lo deja, ¿qué más puede hacer? Steve no le niega nada. No teme que lo entienda. 

Dice, en voz baja:

—No te conozco.

Steve no responde. 

—No sé quién eres—sigue diciendo—. No sé. 

La cara se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor. Oh, esto será. Tony parpadea ante las lágrimas; él tiene los ojos secos. Él tiene el alma seca. También los labios. Intenta besarlo; Tony solloza. Le han cercenado la lengua. Susurra el nombre de un muerto, seco; practica un comienzo suntuoso y una caída honrosa. Tony mira su boca, sus ojos; aprieta la chaqueta. Parece que se alejaron en algún momento. 

—No lo creo, no—contesta—; lo habré olvidado.

Tony sonríe, condescendiente. Trata de sacudir las lágrimas secas, le toma la mano un momento. Luego, despacio, continúa caminando. Él se queda mirando la fuente; en algún momento, reconoce que se ha equivocado. Ahora los nombres se han perdido en el tiempo; no sabe a quién debe pedir perdón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)


End file.
